boohbahfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandmamma
Grandmamma is a Storyperson. She is played by Linda Kerr-Scott. Appearance Grandmamma is an elderly woman. She has a grayish-white afro and wears a dark pink house dress, white sweater, a red skirt, white socks and red shoes, sometimes black shoes. She's old. She has plans and ideas. She rolls down. TV Episode Appearances #Skipping Rope (debut) #Rope and Rock #Windows (Big Windows) #Record Player #Squeaky Socks #Big Bass Drum #Bubbles #Camera #Settee & Cushions #Musical Instruments #The Bed #Building Blocks #Hot Dog #Two Hats #Bells #Flowers & Vase #Skittles #Collecting Mail #Television (Big TV) #Fairground Thing #The Big Switch #Bouncers #Paper Plane #Gigantic Carrot #Bat & Ball #Chair in the Air #Hole in the Fence #Crossroads #Fido's Bone #Stack of Cushions #Flag #Four Jumpers #Snow Shaker #Bouncy Castle #Over the Net #Space Rocket #Sticky Wrapper #Jumping On The Balls #Camera #Ball & Hoop #Umbrella (last appearance) #Book (pictured) Trivia * Sometimes Grandmamma can be seen wearing black shoes instead of her usual red shoes, she wears black shoes in The Bed and Flag. * Grandmamma is absent from Book, except her picture inside the book. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Boohbah: Best Of Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Boohbah: Collecting Mail Category:Boohbah: The Big Switch Category:Episodes with both Auntie & Mr Man Category:Episodes with Auntie Category:Make A Chain Like A Train Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Boohbah: TV Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Mr Man Category:Storypeople Category:Gone are the High Bubble Category:Sleepy Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Australia Category:Episodes with China Category:Episodes with Russia Category:Episodes with the UK Category:Episodes with Namibia Category:Episodes with Egypt Category:Episodes with India Category:Episodes written by Alan Dapre Category:Episodes written by Gary Winters & Gregg Whelan Category:Stacked Cushion Category:Paper Plane has flying Category:Boohbah: Grandmamma Category:Boohbah: Cushions Category:Hop To It With Some Boohbah Skips Category:Boohbah: Flowers Category:Boohbah: Bubbles Category:Boohbah: The High Wall Category:Silly Marching Category:Bouncing Category:Episodes with Japan Category:Episodes with Spain Category:Episodes with South Africa Category:Episodes with France Category:Boohbah: Ball & Hoop Category:Scrunch Up Small and Stretch Out Big Category:Episodes written by Robin Stevens Category:Hide your heads and feet Category:Scrunching and stretching Category:Roly Poly Storypeople! Category:Hip and Hop Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Boohbah: Treasure Chest Category:Fido the Dog Meat Bones Category:Fall down and get up Category:The Busy Dizzy Dance Category:Fly Away And Back Category:Lying Down And Standing Up Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Little Dog Fido Category:Spin around and around and around Category:Stretch And Sway Category:Moving Arms Side to Side Category:Hiding in a line Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Auntie Category:The Storypeople and the Camera Category:Episodes with Grandmamma, Brother & Sister [[Category:The Episodes]] Category:Episodes with Jingbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Zing Zing Zingbah as the leader Category:Boohbah: Parping Horn Category:Off The Couch And On Your Feet Category:Boohbah: Bouncers Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Auntie Category:Swing Your Arms Category:Teletubbies: Rumble Tumble Fun Category:Grandmamma's Mail Category:Grandmamma and the Switch Category:Boohbah: Bat & Ball Category:Boohbah: Falling Oranges Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Music Episodes Category:Boohbah: Shed Category:Wiggle Your Bum Category:Episodes with the USA Category:Boohbah: Glowing Lanterns Category:Boohbah: Wardrobe Category:Episodes with Ecuador Category:Jumping jacks from wide and thin Category:Cushion Episodes Category:Boohbah: Trick or Treat Category:Boohbah: Crossroads